Yutaka Hisujiya
Yutaka Hisujiya (ゆたか 火たましい, Hisujiya Yutaka)is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He must hunt for Four Relics and destroy them before an enemy with electrical abilities find them first. He is aided with his best friend Tobias. Personality Yutaka has a calm composer in and outside of battle. He doesn't seem to show emotion. The only times he shown emotion is when he was looking at a picture of his family. Another example of his emotions getting a hold of him is when Raitrious stated that he killed Yutaka's father and Yutaka's brother. This sparked his Element Possession and his anger got the better of him. Yami Yutaka After Shukai slashed Yutaka on the chest, Yami started to form. He was detected forming deep in Yutaka's left hand by Kasa Hisujiya. Yami, than broke free from the left hand and thrashed "Pure" Yutaka and Crandor. Because of this thrashing, Yami took over as Yutaka's Element Sign and Soul. During his tenure as an Element Sign and Soul, he fought Shukai in hopes that he would kill him but he failed. Hiroshi Hisujiya appeared within Yutaka's sub conscience and sealed Yami away in Yutaka's left hand.Yutaka Chapters 30 - 34 Appearance Yutaka wears a black, skin tight suit with gold plating. Kasa said that he looks like his father every passing day. His hair is jet black. Grey eyes. Before his departure: Kasa gave him a new gi. This consisted of: flame red gi jacket, orange obi and trousers. Later on, after his duel with Raitrious, his hair was unkempt. It was standing up everywhere and the hair that was covering his ears, now had medium sized split ends. His bangs hung in his eyes. Abilities Fire Manipulation Expert Yutaka has the ability to manipulate fire at will. Control Over Element Possession When Yutaka entered Elemental Possession: he has control of his body and movements but to what degree is unknown. Background Yutaka was born on the eve of the Five Days of Death to Kasa and Hiroshi. He was sealed with Crandor seconds after being born. The next day: Hiroshi and Kiyoshi had to go to battle the demons. But Yutaka never met either of them. Three years later: Kasa, his mother, began training him in the art of Fire Manipulation. During his training, he became friends with Tobias, an Air Manipulator. They both endured harsh training from their mother's but they became best friends. Yutaka never learned what happened to his father until 15 years later. But this left him with many qeustions. Current Story Summi Arc Yutaka was training with his mother: Kasa until he called it a draw. Yutaka got hungry and his mother said that she will make him dinner. While preparing dinner, a kanji appeared on Yutaka's right palm. He asked what that was and Kasa answered that it was an Element Sign and that everyone has a beast sealed in them. He left the room and went to the roof. He was looking at a picture of his family, minutes after his birth. His best friend: Tobias arrived and ask what he was up to. Yutaka said he was looking at a picture of his family. Tobias asked if he ever wondered what happened to their fathers and Yutaka wondered if it had anything to do with their Element Sign. Kasa came out and asked them to come down. Both boys jumped down and Kasa walked back in; but looked out window. Tobias than pointed to the heat flashes and he said that it has been happening for three days. This worried Kasa, as the assault started this way. Kasa than told Tobias to go home and Yutaka to come in. The thunderstorm started. In his bedroom: Yutaka was about to go to bed but as a lightning flashed into his window, he saw the image of a man. Thinking something about it: he went to sleep but could not shake the image. Later that night: he heard a huge explosion and he went to investigate and saw a man standing in the middle of the village. He asked his name and the man said: Raitrious. Raitrious threw some lightning at Yutaka but he punched fire at the lightning and it exploded. The two started to fight and during the fight Raitrious told Yutaka the truth. He had killed his father and older brother. This triggered his Element Possession to activate and he became a smaller version of his Element Sign. He pushed Raitrious off of Tobias' hand and he stopped shocking him. Than he disappeared and an unseen explosion is heard. They ran to the source to see Raitrious and Kasa. He stopped the party by bursting in on them. Raitrious took his aim away from Kasa and aimed at Yutaka but his mother's protection prevented that from happening. He shifted his eyes and hand to Kasa. This allowed Ichuji to pull out a lightning seal and start to seal Raitrious but was too powerful and he escaped through a whole, that he created, in the wall. Yutaka followed him and outside: Tobias was struck by Raitrious. Yutaka exploded and he and Raitrious started to battle but it ended in a draw. Raitrious stated that he's going to go and find his brothers. He disappeared. They separated and the boys went to Toku's Teriyaki. Inside the teriyaki hut: the boys were stuffing their faces until Ichuji walked in. He gave them a task: hunt for the four relics and destroy them before Raitrious gets to them. After eatting teriyaki: the three of them leave. Outside: Kasa and Tobias' Mother gave them new gis. Than they say their good byes and they leave. While, in the middle of the forest: Yutaka asked if he had eaten already. Tobias said maybe. Tobias spotted an arrow head and Yutaka examined it to be that of an Amazon. Then an Amazon, later identified as Kaiya, attacked them. They battled but it was short lived as the another Amazon interrupted Kaiya. The two amazons take Tobias and Yutaka to the village. There, Kaiya escorted her to their leader's hut. When they arrived, Shura the leader of the Amazons, allowed them to stay the night. Yutaka woke up to see that Tobias and he walked outside. He was greeted by Kaiya, the two talked for a little bit and went inside to walk Tobias up. But when they got into the hut: Tobias kept saying Kaiya's name and on the third time (or what Yutaka counted as the third), Kaiya attacked him. While she beat him up: Yutaka left and went to the Shura's Hut. At the hut he walked in and was greeted by Shura. After talking, and Tobias arriving with Kaiya, they all walked into the dining hall. Yutaka sat on Shura's left and Tobias on her right. She than explained Satoshi Kazekiri's and Hiroshi Hisujiya's pasts (Tobias' and Yutaka's fathers, respectfully). After the story: he walked out of the hut and saw a stranger. After staring at the stranger for a few minutes, he charged for Yutaka and Tobias. Tobias, than, attacked and the stranger was none other than: Raitrious. Yutaka watched as Tobias fought Raitrious. He watched as his best friend charged, with a ball of air in his palm, to Raitrious who had a ball of lightning in his palm. The two fighters clashed. He saw Tobias and Raitrious eject from the smoke plume and he decided to run after Tobias and save him before he falls to his death. He caught him and took him to the hospital. At the hospital, Hotaru and Kaede took him and gave him a room. After being questioned, he walked outside where Kaiya was asked her to come back in due to the rain. Kaiya walked past him. He walked inside his hut and began writing a letter, he then fell asleep. Kaiya woke him up and they both ran to the hospital. At the hospital, he gave the letter to Hotaru and asked her to give it to Tobias the second he wakes up. Yutaka ran back to his hut and packed up his stuff. Kaiya walked in and asked if she can join him. He said "yes" and she asked him what Raitrious was after. He explained to about the four relics. They than left the hut, jumped down to the nearest tree branch, landed on the ground and ran forward, toward the beach. They, both, arrived at the beach and Kaiya entered her Elemental Possession and she couldn't sense Summi but she did sense Raitrious. Low and behold, Raitrious made an appearance. After, Kaiya's defeat, Yutaka stepped in and he used the Hi Hashira but even this did not stop Raitrious. He was merely pushed into the ocean but Yutaka sent countless fireballs to bombard him. He, then, jumped to the skies and fired a lightning bolt that dug a hole into the ground and resurrected Summi. Yutaka saw the devastation that Summi caused and entered his elemental possession state. He disappeared in a plume of smoke and skated on the ocean toward Summi; using Emerald Green fire. He got to Summi's shin and flew to his face. He stared him right in his eye but did not flinch. Raitrious introduced Yutaka to Summi but Summi declared that he will kill him. Yutaka blocked Summi's monstrous fist with just his right hand. Raitrious noticed that Yutaka's eyes were not grey, his normal eye color but Emerald Green. Summi explained that it was part of Crandor's 'Half Elemental Possession', something only a loyal Elemental Sign. Summi, then, attacked Yutaka again but Yutaka used Spontaneous Breath of Fire and aimed into Summi's face. It hit its mark. By doing this, Yutaka exhausted all of his chi. Seeing this as an opening, Summi charged a ball of ocean blue and snow white up in his mouth. He then fired it at Yutaka's chest, blowing a huge hole in it. Yutaka fell to the ocean below, drowning. It's unknown if he survived this by spiritual means or if he died. Kaiya noticed that Yutaka's wound was healing itself. And he woke up, Kaiya jumped onto him and hugged him. She explained that Summi killed him but Yutaka guessed that it wasn't his time yet. Noticing, that Raitrious and Summi disappeared, he asked Kaiya to make a one story house with two bedrooms, a bathhouse and a kitchen. They walked into the house that Kaiya created. Yutaka had enough of the day and he went to the bathhouse. He stripped to his boxers and meditated. He asked Crandor how he survived and Crandor explained that he survived through the Chi of Life. Yutaka woke up from bangs on the door. He saw Kaiya and walked away to his bedroom where he thought about the Chi of Life. Yutaka woke up at an early hour and saw a bird named: Takahiro at the window. Realizing that the bird is Ichuji's, he opened the window to allow him in. He read the note twice and he told Takahiro everything that happened up to that point. He threw the paper ball and Kaiya caught it and she read. Both teens watched as Takahiro flew back to the Forest Village but Yutaka was in deep thought about the whole letter. Yutaka and Kaiya decided to leave the Forest Island and search for Summi and Raitrious. But, both teens, saw Summi form out of water from the city he flooded. Then, they saw Raitrious give the ordered the destruction of the Forest Village. They saw a whole plum rush over the Forest Village's barrier and Yutaka decided to fight Summi by himself. Yutaka entered his Elemental Possession and disappeared. Then reappeared, undetected and punched Raitrious. Yutaka disappeared and reappeared above Summi's head and he pounced as hard as he could on Summi head. Then, he disappeared and reappeared, by giving Summi a powerful uppercut, he forced Summi's head to jerk back. Summi repositioned his head but Yutaka disappeared and reappeared multiple times to punch and kick his head back and forth. Then, he hammer kicked it, causing him to fall to his knees, then his stomach. Thinking that Summi died, Raitrious attacked Yutaka but before he could attack, a gust of wind attacked both fighters and then flew into the clouds. Everyone but Summi knew who it was, he was about to swat the figure with his octopus tail and he the figure was revealed to be Tobias. The Trio entered their elemental possession and proclaimed that this time they're going to kill Summi. Yutaka bombarded him with multiple fire balls and was amazed when Summi was set on fire by Tetsu. He stood back and watched as Tetsu fought Summi. He was later forced to retreat from battle by Tetsu, who caused a flame to consume The Trio. Where he took them is unknown. Yutaka appeared in a bust of fire and he asked how long Tetsu lived in a cave. Tetsu replied about 150 - 200 years. This shocked The Trio. Yutaka asked another question "How old are you, Tetsu?" Yutaka was alerted by Crandor, by him saying that he sensed a very powerful Element Sign in Tetsu's right hand. Tetsu told him that he was over 250 years old. Tetsu handed him a newspaper article and he read it aloud. Tobias and Kaiya learned about their fathers. Putting the paper aside, Yutaka said to Tetsu not to be sorry and that the six of them will take down Raitrious together. Yutaka was playing air basketball but he lost by 100 points. Yutaka fell into a chair and turned on the TV to the Anime Network. Seeing as nothing interesting was on, he changed the channel to the news, Channel 20. After hearing the report: Yutaka stated that he and the rest of the trio are going to liberate Central City. Tetsu went against the idea saying that their mothers will be the death of him and he forbade them from participating in the liberation. After Tobias' technique was dispelled, he and Yutaka got into a fight but Kaiya broke it up. She then said rather then fight each other, they should fight Raitrious and Summi. Both boys nodded at the idea. The Trio arrived at the battle scene and two of them; Yutaka and Kaiya were nauseous because of the teleporting. They saw Tetsu appear but he was quickly impaled by Summi's icicle spikes. Yutaka, then, set him free but was surprised to see that he was a fake. Tobias asked what a Fire Clone was and Yutaka explained it. Kaiya asked Yutaka why Tetsu's eyes were not glowing despite being in his Elemental Possession, Yutaka replied that he didn't know why. Yutaka entered his Elemental Possession and stated that this time Summi is going to die. The Trio bombard Summi with elemental attacks. Yutaka and the rest of the Trio were frozen by Summi's Frozen Hero Statue technique. Yutaka was freed by Tetsu using full force and punching Raitrious into the frozen prison. He brushed the shards off himself and noticed that everyone was silent. Then, Yutaka witnessed the ultimate sin: Raitrious betrayed Summi by attacking him. Tetsu took Yutaka and co. to safety. Then, an argument broke out and he voiced that if the Trio had not come then Tetsu would have been, before he could finish Tetsu cut him off and told him that the latter would have been finished with this stupid hunt, rid of Raitrious and Summi. Yutaka was shocked to see Raitrious release a huge volt of electricity that electrified Summi.Yutaka chapter 23 Yutaka lost his cool and faced Raitrious one and one. They engaged in a beam-stream struggle of the elements and Raitrious used more power and pushed the lightning and fire beam into Yutaka causing him to have his hair be even more unkempt. Kaiya commented on how sexy he looked and he blushed at her. Then, he wanted another go and but Raitrious refused and then, while having his abilities drained, Summi unleashed a powerful attack that slammed into Raitrious. Yutaka asked if he finally killed Raitrious but upon seeing Summi lose all his chi and have it absorbed, Raitrious survived. Then, Yutaka asked Tetsu what they should do and he replied with a simple nothing. The former stood in midair and watched as Summi died. After the extraction, Raitrious disappeared.Yutaka chapter 25 After that, he watched as Ichuji, Kotaro and Tetsu sealed Summi's body into a sealing scroll.Yutaka chapter 26 Shukai Arc Yutaka, with Tobias and Kaiya, walked into a nearby city after Summi's defeat and saw tall buildings. Yutaka looked around and saw murmuring coming from the crowd and stopped Kaiya's fists. He explained that the "normals" do not understand their lifestyle, situation, and village. From that speech, the former calmed the latter down and snow began to fall. They rushed into a nearby hotel, Yutaka read the sign and it read: Tezuka Hotel Osamu Dinner and Astro Department Store. Yutaka checked his wallet and saw that he did not have money left. He, then, said that they need to find out where Raitrious was going to find Shukai. Tobias suggested a windy place, Kaiya punched him for it and Yutaka said that the former was right. He broke up the fight and walked up to the counter, got a room key and walked to room 227. Yutaka went to the bathroom to try and fix in his hair. Crandor told Yutaka that he needed to do something about his hair and Yutaka said that he'll leave it as it is. Crandor decided to then take the former on a ride on his head and told him that he had something to tell him. He had told him that he hid it from him for 15 years and now it was time to tell him. It's unknown what Crandor told him. Yutaka snapped out of his Meditative Possession and Kaiya was behind him. He turned around and Kaiya asked what it was like to have a family. Yutaka replied that Shura is the her family. Kaiya closed her eyes and Yutaka did likewise. They both leaned in and kissed.Yutaka chapter 27 Movies Yutaka the Movie The events of this movie is considered canon. Yutaka the Movie 2: Lightning's First Strike The events of this movie is considered canon. Gallery Yutaka2.png|Drawn by Aki (from Facebook) Yutaka(resized).png|Drawn by Blue-Flash (of Wikia) Trivia *Yutaka means abundant, plentiful, ample and rich. *According to the fourth chapter: **His favorite food is Shrimp Teriyaki. *Since Yutaka was born during the summer, he might have been named after the kimono with the same name. *Yutaka and Tobias Kazekiri have the same similarities such as same height and weight. References